


Jetlagged

by Kia_Kirkland93



Series: Kia [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_Kirkland93/pseuds/Kia_Kirkland93





	Jetlagged

Kia sighed staring at the clock, she hated being home, she missed Arthur. Shrugging her shoulders, she slipped out the back door. The australian was determinded to keep herself busy, sending him a quick text 'Miss you' she didn't expect a reply until she was going to bed. Timezones sucked. 

Checking her car for anything, blinking when she saw the picture stuck to the dashboard, she smiled slightly, before finding the book she'd been looking for, locking the car she headed round the back of her house, plopping herself down on one of the plastic sun chairs, stretching out, pulling the headphones over her ears as she began to flick through the book, she got half way through when she noticed the sun beginning it's descent. She stood, stretching her arms feeling her muscles pop slightly, she headed back inside. 

Placing the book on her bedside table she glanced at the bed and shook her head, slipping into it, curling into a ball. five more days and she'll be able to go see him. Closing her eyes she drifted to sleep. Her headphones resting on the kitchen table next to her phone, she didn't hear the beep telling her about the new message as she'd already drifted off to calm thoughts of them. 

She woke the next few mornings the same way, grinning each time she checked her phone, it was almost time. She grabbed her small suitcase from the cupboard, checking for spiders, finding none she dropped a good number of warm clothes in, checking she had everything she left her house, ready to go see him again. it had been too long.


End file.
